


Magic

by fuckthenaysayers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-30
Updated: 2013-08-30
Packaged: 2017-12-25 01:45:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/947146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckthenaysayers/pseuds/fuckthenaysayers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Brit eagerly splayed out the cards he'd been shuffling, the fronts toward Michael. </p><p>"Pick a card!"</p><p>Michael did, it was a Joker, and he found it pretty fitting already. </p><p>"Alright, slip it back in the deck."</p><p>He did so, and Gavin then started to shuffle them, fumbling a bit before stopping. He gripped the top card and flipped it up to face Michael, smiling smugly. </p><p>"Is this your card?"</p><p>The King of Diamonds.</p><p>"Nope."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magic

There are a lot of things Michael had come to expect walking into when he came to work nowadays, but this certainly wasn't one of them. Gavin's desk was littered with little toys and trinkets, the man currently fumbling with a deck of cards, a top hat plopped on his head. He turned to face Michael as the man came in, positively beaming with excitement.

"Michael look! Griffon bought me a magician's kit!"

The older man's face scrunched up with confusion as he walked in and sat down at his desk, turning to watch the other.

"What, like one of those kid's magic kits?"

"No! Like an adult one."

Gavin huffed, but Michael thought it was all the same. He smirked a bit, propping his chin up with his hand. 

"Fine. Show me a trick."

"Alright!"

The Brit eagerly splayed out the cards he'd been shuffling, the fronts toward Michael. 

"Pick a card!"

Michael did, it was a Joker, and he found it pretty fitting already. 

"Alright, slip it back in the deck."

He did so, and Gavin then started to shuffle them, fumbling a bit before stopping. He gripped the top card and flipped it up to face Michael, smiling smugly. 

"Is this your card?"

The King of Diamonds.

"Nope."

Gavin faltered, turning the card to look at it himself, a puzzled look on his face.

"Really? You're sure?"

"Yeah Gavin, I didn't fucking forget looking at a different card only thirty seconds ago."

"Could've sworn you'd pick the King of Diamonds..."

"Wait are you just guessing?!"

"N-No! Lemme try something else."

Gavin hurriedly grabbed a mug off his desk, along with a glass of water.

"Alright Michael, in front of your very eyes I'll make this water turn to ice!"

"Alrighty."

Michael sat back to watch as Gavin poured a small amount of the water into the mug, setting the glass down as he swished the mug around a little. After a minute or so he decided it was time and flipped the mug over. Sure enough, ice came out, but a small sponge tumbled out after. Gavin paled and quickly scooped them both up as Michael cracked up.

"Probably shouldn't have tipped it all the way over..."

Gavin said with an embarrassed laugh, cheeks flushing darkly as humiliation washed over him. Michael calmed down, still giggling quietly to himself as he sat back up from his doubled over position, beckoning Gavin to try another trick. The embarrassed man sighed and gathered some coins from his desk. 

"Alright one last one. I'm going to make one of these coins disappear from my hand." 

In his hand were four quarters, though Michael didn't get a good look before Gavin closed his hand into a tight fist. When he opened it again, there were only three, but a bit of foil was clearly seen from under the other coins. Michael snorted, keeping in his giggles.

"I know that one. Gotta work on your positioning a bit more, Gavvy."

Gavin looked at his hands and caught his folly, tossing the coins on his desk with a loud harrumph, cheeks a dark red as he drowned in embarrassment. Of course he'd flub when showing it to Michael, he'd amazed Millie with all of those tricks that morning, and even got Geoff with the coin one.

Michael sighed at the pouty face his coworker was pulling right now, opening his drawer and pulling out a small chocolate from his snack stash. 

"Here Gav."

He held it in one hand, displaying it to Gavin. As the man reached for it Michael grabbed it with his other hand, holding it in his closed left fist. As he turned it over and opened it, the chocolate was gone, Gavin's eyes going wide.

"W-Wha-"

"Keep practicing Gav, you'll get it."

Michael then pulled the same very same chocolate out of his right pants pocket and handed it to Gavin, kissing him on the forehead before leaving to get coffee from the kitchen. Gavin watched him leave, feeling more than a little amazed at his boyfriend. It took him just a moment before he unwrapped and popped the chocolate in his mouth before running to follow the other, yelling after him.

"Michael teach me!"


End file.
